The Studio 20154
by Master-of-Feelings
Summary: Look at the title. Try to decode the number, it stands for ! If you didn't, read the story instead and you will know what
1. Chapter 1 of 20154

**Okay, I'm doing this again... Seriously, the TD. I just miss receiving truth or dares for the story... Now I'm doing it again~ SO please, send in your TD, enjoy reading and review~**

* * *

**Alexis POV:**

It was a destructive- I MEAN, a peaceful day in New York~ Everything is so quiet and so... What's that word? Oh yes, relaxing. Except by the time I get the animals out of their habitat! Now, let this Fan fiction tell the story while we go walk to the zoo, shall we? Oh great~

**Normal POV:**

Alexis and her sister (A/N: Author's sister), Katie, were going to the park to get their victims- We mean contestants! Alexis went to the penguin habitat while Katie went to the otter habitat.

"Alright, guys! The coast is clear!" Alexis shouted from the megaphone.

The penguins jumped off their habitat and into Alexis' arms. Well, except Kowalski, who was shy enough to go into Alexis' arms.

"Kowalski." Alexis said as she picked him up.

Meanwhile, Katie got Marlene, Maurice, Mort and Julien off their habitats already. Marlene was fuming because she was next to Julien and Katie didn't even noticed.

"Katie!" Marlene called.

"Yeah?" Katie asked.

"Would you please throw Julien next to Mort?"

"Later, cause we're going to the studio." Katie said as she ran outside the zoo.

Alexis did the same thing. She ran outside the zoo, but the gates were almost locked because the animals are missing. Alexis slid the penguins out as she climbed the wall, landing safely to the outside.

"That was close." Alexis said as she grabbed the penguins and ran to the studio.

It was the same old studio made in the first (but deleted) story. But it was painted into sky blue, the ground has white carpets and the lights are even more brighter. And there was the camera, filming everything that happened from the zoo and to the studio.

"W-wait a minute... A-another truth or dare?!" Skipper shouted.

"Why? Is the tough penguin scared of it?" Alexis asked with pride.

"No! It's just..."

"Just what?"

"You know..." Skipper hid his blushing face.

"Oh... Right... But still, I'm doing it!"

"Alexis, do you think it's safe?" Private asked.

"Of course, Private. The studio was indestructible~ Because I had my mom and grandmother build it." Alexis answered.

"Oh, okay."

"So, my sister has some few truth or dares for all of us." Alexis said, smirking.

The animals gulped, except for Mort and Julien. Katie whispered something in Alexis' ear, which made her smirk turn into a smile.

"Alright, 4 truths for each penguin, a dare for Skilene, Kolexis? What's Kolexis?" Alexis was curious.

"Kolexis. A couple name for Kowalski and Alexis. If you forgot the memory that you kissed him in the closet, you had a date with him, you had a relationship with him, you almost broke up with him, your brain is broken." Katie explained.

"I never kissed him/her!" Kowalski and Alexis shouted simultaneously, pointing at each other and blushing.

"Really? SO I have a dare for Skilene and Kolexis, A truth for everyone, but it's the same question. So, truth or dare?!" Katie asked the animal. Right in the moment, Blowhole, Hans and Clemson came in.

"Oh good, they're here." Alexis said.

"TRUTH!" They all shouted.

"Alright... OK, everyone, describe your current crush is and if you don't, I'll make you all my family dinner this coming Christmas!" Katie explained.

"You know, you have to describe yours too." Alexis whispered.

"I know."

Skipper was first to describe. He stood up and took a deep breath.

"My crush is beautiful, has shining fur, cute hazelnut or brown eyes, and she is like an angel." Skipper described as a picture of Marlene went inside his head.

Marlene was next. She was nervous. In fact she was shaking! She took a deep breath and started to talk.

"My crush is handsome, tough, has beautiful, shining feathers, icy blue eyes and he is like a hero to me." Marlene described as she hid her face in embarrassment.

'_Was she describing me?_' Skipper thought.

Alexis was next. Boy, was she confident at first, but now her heart, mind and body was shaking. She looked at everyone and stood up.

"My crush is smart, funny, handsome, hot, and just like Marlene's describing to his crush, he is like a hero to me." Alexis described as she sat on the floor like the others and took out her phone to listen to some music.

Katie was next. Everyone looked at her as she stared into the ceiling, the floor, her sister. She grumbled and opened her mouth.

"ALRIGHT HE'S CUTE! HE LOVES LUNACORNS! HE IS THE MOST ADORABLE THING THAT I EVER SAW!" Katie shouted.

"Wow... Was she describing me?" Private asked to Kowalski.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kowalski responded.

"Kowalski, you're next." Alexis said as she put earphones on.

Kowalski was next. He was so careless he didn't knew.

"I would describe my crush that she's pretty, smart, a little tomboyish, gothic, sporty, but her eyes are the thing I always wanted to see everyday. Her deep blue eyes." Kowalski described, which made Alexis caught off guard.

"Ooh..." The others said as they looked at Kowalski then to Alexis.

"Okay, how about we skip?" Katie asked.

They nodded. Katie smiled as she grabbed a needle and silently went to Skipper's back.

"Hey, Skipper." Katie called.

Skipper turned around. He looked at Katie, who was smiling evilly. Katie took out the needle and showed it to Skipper, which made him jumped to Marlene's arms.

"That was my first dare for Skilene." Katie said.

"First dare?! I thought only one dare for Skilene!" Skipper shouted.

"I lied~ My next dare for Skilene is..." Katie whistled. It was a signal for Alexis to come with two young kids.

"Skipper, Marlene, meet your kids, Christopher or Chris for short and Carlene or Carly for short." Katie introduced the young penguin-otters.

Skipper and Marlene looked at each other then back to the kids. They were surprised but then fainted with horror.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The twins asked as they waddled over their parents.

"Aw... How cute. My dare for them is they have to babysit their kids for the next chapter."

"Nice one Katie."

"Next, is a dare for Alexis. She has to sing I won't say I'm in love while me and Marlene are her backup singers~" Katie pointed to Alexis.

"Singing?" Marlene asked as she sit up.

"Yup!"

"Oh great..." Alexis groaned as she picked up a mic and took a deep breath.

* * *

Alexis:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Marlene & Katie:

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

Alexis:

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Marlene & Katie:

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

Alexis:

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh!

Marlene & Katie:

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Alexis:

_Whoa! No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Marlene & Katie:

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

Alexis:

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Marlene & Katie:

_You're doin flips  
read our lips  
You're in love_

Alexis:

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

Marlene & Katie:

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

Alexis:

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

* * *

Everybody cheered, well except for Skipper, because he was still unconscious.Katie smiled at her sister and a megaphone.

"Everyone cover your ears." Katie ordered. They did covered their ears and so did the twins.

"SKIPPER!" Katie shouted at the megaphone, which made Skipper jump.

"What the hoover damn is wrong with you?!" Skipper shouted. Marlene hit him on the back of the neck.

"What was that for?!" Skipper asked.

"For swearing in front of the kids!" Marlene responded.

Everybody laughed at the embarrassed Skipper. They really look like a married couple. Since they **are**. Alexis laughed and looked in front of the camera.

"That's all folks! See you all next time on the studio!" Alexis said as she turned off the camera.

* * *

**SO did you enjoyed the first chapter?**

**Skipper: No!**

**I wasn't asking you, doofus.**

**Skipper: STill.**

**So rev-**

**Skipper: Don't review!**

**Review please while I go and knock out some penguin. Oh yeah, Skipper. You're standing on a box of needles.**


	2. Chapter 2 of 20154

**I know I'm back so fast but I love some guys who sent wonderful truth or dares~ Oh yeah, have you decoded the title?**

* * *

**.:Studio:.**

Alexis went to the camera to turn it on. She pressed the on button but nothing happened. The camera was still off. She looked at the cord and started to follow it. It was unplugged.

'_Skipper..._' She thought as she plugged the camera, which was left on.

"Why so early... I was taking a nap..." Katie said.

"And we are going out for a short dare... A snowball fight. It was a dare from cousin Stan." Alexis said as she put on her favorite winter clothes.

"WHAT?! THAT CRAZY LUNATIC WHO TRIED TO KILL ME WITH A CHAINSAW?!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes. And go put your winter clothes on. It's snowing outside."

"Nu-uh, no way!"

"Do I have to use **the gem*** on you?"

"Go ahead! I can **reverse time**** anyway!"

"Just because you have the **moonstone*****, it doesn't mean you have to use it!"

"GIRLS STOP IT!" Marlene ordered.

"If we're going to fight with the **gems******, forget it! We are gonna have a quick snowball fight then straight to the other dares." Marlene continued.

"Fine." The sisters said as they went outside.

.:[30 minutes later]:.

Everyone was covered in snow. The bad thing is, Julien was frozen in a block of ice because he fell on a small pond.

"Poor Julien... Can some melt him? With his body?" Alexis asked sarcastically.

"I'll do it..." Kowalski said as he sighed and pushed the ice block off-stage.

"Alright, we'll move on to the truths. First is from a good friend of mine and he wants to ask... Me..." Alexis looked at the review all over again.

"What's the question?" Private asked.

"Katie, read it please..." Alexis said as she gave the paper to her sister.

"Alexis, how come you don't remember that you dated Kowalski, kissed him 3 times, and almost broke up with him for breaking your heart?" Katie said.

"I already said it on the last episode, I DIDN'T GO OUT ON A DATE WITH HIM! I NEVER KISSED HIM! But if he did broke my heart, I'd broke his face." Alexis said.

"How come you have a memory when we had the gems but not the thing you had with Kowalski?!" Skipper slapped her.

"Why did you that?!"

"I dunno."

"Well you are so gonna have a major torture."

"Next truth is for Kowalski, Would you choose to save Alexis and The world over your own life?" Alexis asked the smart penguin.

"I would rather save my own life." Kowalski answered as he keeps melting the block.

"Why is that?" Private asked.

'_Because __**Alexis**__ is my life and my world_...' Kowalski thought.

"He said in his thoughts that Alexis is his life and world." Skipper said.

"That's too cheesy. But sweet." Katie said.

"I like cheese!" Mort said.

"Mort, I think you better sit down." Maurice pleaded. Mort did sat down and hugged his bushy tail.

"What..." Alexis looked at Kowalski with wide-eye, blushing.

"Next truth before it really get's cheesy in here! Okay, Skipper, it's the same question only Marlene and the world." Katie said.

"Marlene and the world of course!" Skipper answered confidently.

"2 truths from Daisuke to Skipper and Kowalski. Skipper, would you rather marry Marlene or kiss Hans?" Katie almost throw up because of the first question.

"Marry Marlene of course!"

"Next is for Kowalski, who do you love?"

"Your sister." Kowalski confessed.

"We all know that." Katie responded.

"Okay dares... 3 dares for Skilene, but that's done, Kolexis, and Hans." Katie continued.

"What's for Kolexis?" Alexis asked.

"You guys have to date for the next 2 episodes."

"You can do that tomorrow. Next dare, Hans!"

"Yes?" Hans asked.

"You have to dance like a gay ballerina." Alexis said.

Hans started to dance gracefully. Chris and Carly started to giggle as Marlene shushed them.

"Chris, Carly. You don't want to be dinner, don't you?" Marlene asked the twins with concern.

Chris and Carly shook their head no as Marlene smiled at them and rubbed their heads gently.

"Okay next dare... What the..." The ground started to crack open as lava started to fill it whole.

"Alexis! Katie!" They shouted as the sisters landed on the edge.

"Oh my gosh..." Alexis screeched.

The lava was half full. Mechanical sharks started to appear out of nowhere. Everyone glared at Blowhole with an evil eye.

"What? The dare said lava with mechanical sharks." Blowhole exclaimed.

The sharks started to circle. Each mechanical shark raised their heads slowly. After a minute, a shark jumped at Katie. Alexis looked at the shark with wide-eyes. She block the attack with her protecting Katie. In a flash, the shark flew back.

"Wha..." The sisters looked up.

"Kowalski! Private!" They exclaimed with joy. The penguins grabbed the sisters on the waist and lifted them to safety.

"Thanks, Kowalski." Alexis said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek, making the smart penguin blush.

"No problem." Kowalski said.

"Okay... How about we move on to the next dare? And we have a guest and it's the real deal. Come on Ryuu!" Alexis said as Ryuu came through the door.

"Awesome... I'm here for a quick fight with the villains." Ryuu said.

"Alright but do it outside..." Alexis said.

And so Ryuu and the villains got out. With them being out, crashes and slices were heard from outside. The others inside were sipping tea, acting, singing, and simply, fighting.

.:[10 minutes later]:.

The villains came back with a lot of scars, bruises and blood. Everyone was surprised.

"See you guys later." Ryuu said as he fled.

"O-okay... Next dare, the penguins have to sing a pop or rap music. But I've got a choice of song. Michael Jackson's The way you make me feel!" Alexis said as she started to play the music.

* * *

The penguins:

_Hee-Hee!  
Ooh!  
Go On Girl!  
Aaow!  
Hee!_

Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me That Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

I Like The Feelin' You're  
Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep  
You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll  
Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me  
The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone-  
A-Acha-Acha  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
Acha-Hoo!

Go On Girl!  
Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
Go On Girl!

I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Promise Baby, You'll Love Me  
Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For_  
_  
The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business But  
Mine And My Baby  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Hee Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
Hee Hee! Ooh!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Give It To Me-Give Me  
Some Time  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna  
Be With Mine  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Ain't Nobody's Business-  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
Ain't Nobody's Business But  
Mine And My Baby's  
Go On Girl! Aaow!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Hee Hee! Aaow!  
Chika-Chika  
Chika-Chika-Chika  
Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Hee Hee Hee!  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone

* * *

Marlene, Alexis and Katie blushed at them but clapped with the others loudly. They looked at them and smiled heartly.

"Okay! That's all folks! See you all very soon!" Alexis said as she turned off the camera.

* * *

**So I think this was a fun chapter. Did you enjoyed it? If you did, review some truth or dares for me and my victims... I mean contestants! Bold letters: came from another story**


	3. Chapter 3 of 20154

**And you know the drill... SO enjoy reading and review! (Guests: Ryuu, Cecille, Vamprina, pre-teen Chris, Carly, Alan and Kaith)**

* * *

The sun was shining on the studio. Everything was quiet. Until, Alexis came to open the camera and throw a random stuff at Skipper.

"Good morning and welcome back to Studio 20154! Still haven't decode the title? Well that's bad for you but don't worry! You know the story now 'cause it's Studio ToD!" Alexis greeted.

"Hey... We have some guests that will be a surprise for you and Kowalski this time." katie said as she kept scrolling her phone.

"Well, we'll let them in after the review of ForeverInLove." Alexis said as she picked up a paper and started to read the review.

"Okay, first the truth. Skipper, what happened to Manfredi and Johnson?" Alexis continued.

"Classified. But they are some where in Manila." Skipper said.

"Manila? That's the capital of the Philippines." Alexis said.

"Really?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. SO moving on, Marlene, when's Chris and Carly's birthday?"

"December 12." Marlene answered.

"Great! Now I can add it to my calendar!" Alexis said as she literally added the twins birthday to her calendar on her phone.

"I'll ask the next question." Katie said as she took the paper.

"Okay, Julien, who's your crush, beside Zoe and Sonya?" Katie continued.

"Of course, my queen, Marlene!" Julien answered as they all looked at Marlene.

"What?!" Skipper was furious. He has a crush on his wife! **His** wife!

"Okay, somebody lock Skipper in a closet for a while, please." Katie said as Rico did locked Skipper in a closet.

"Okay, next. Would Mort like a popcorn?" Katie continued as she kept shaking a popcorn in front of Mort.

Mort kept staring at the popcorn. His tail was wagging like a little dog, having the urge to attack in 3... 2... *BAM!*

"Well that answers that..." Katie said as she looked at Mort, who was eating the popcorn.

"Okay, a truth for Maurice. How old are you?"

"Technically, more than 40." Maurice answered.

"Okay! Time for the guests! Come on in guys!" Katie said.

The door flew open. 6 figures appeared. 2 girls in a cloak, 2 penguin-otters, a blue penguin and a human boy.

"Who are they?" Alexis asked.

"The two girls in cloaks are Cecille and Vamprina, the Vampira sisters, you know your niece and nephew, Chris and Carly, and the two over there is your daughter and son, Kaith and Alan." Katie explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! When did I had kids?"

"You're married to Kowalski in another story. Aiko's story call: Will you marry me?" Katie explained.

"Hey mom." Kaith and Alan greeted.

"H-hello..." Alexis greeted awkwardly.

"Mom, don't you believe us?" Kaith asked with puppy eyes. She was like Private! Only a girl and more cuter.

"I just can't say no to those adorable puppy eyes."

"Who are they?" Kowalski asked.

"Our kids, even though you're interested in a dolphin and once, a crazy blue hen." Alexis said.

"Wait. How did you know about the Blue hen?" Skipper asked from the closet. Eyeing her suspiciously.

"Remember when you thought you lost your abilities?"

"Yeah?"

"That's how I knew it."

"And everyone knows someone has a fear of dentists..." Katie said as they all looked at Kowalski.

"And Kowalski's little boy here said he want's to be a dentist some day." Katie continued.

"Uh... Aunt Katie. Why is the bottle-nose dolphin, lemur and puffin here? Can I kill them for dinner?" Alan asked.

"Sure you can." Katie said as Alan grabbed a gun and started to chase the villains.

"Oh men... I don't know where he got that but I looks like a dentist is chasing dad." Kaith said.

"Okay, how about you go with your daddy and ask him about random junk." Alexis offered as Kaith went to her father.

"So... Next! Is from Ryuu!" Katie said as Ryuu entered the room.

* * *

**Sorry, I will continue the next part tomorrow! Sorry! And Alan and Kaith are really 5 and 2.**


	4. Chapter 4 of 20154

**OK, you know the drill! It's chapter 4 of Studio 20154. And I'm here with the whole family, who is getting louder and louder. So enjoy reading and review~ (Guest: Ryuu and Rookie, OC of privaterookie24)**

* * *

Nevertheless, Alexis and the others got along with the pre-teens. And to think another guest would show up, and they thought right.

"Okay, guys, you remember Rookie~ She's Skipper's first daughter from another woman but died instantly." Alexis introduced.

"Hello." Rookie greeted. She was a penguin with brown feathers tied as a pony-tail.

"Hello, Rookie." Katie greeted coldly.

"Hello, Katie." Rookie greeted with the same tone.

"Awkward..." Rico whispered.

"What a love triangle we have... But we'll find out later who Private loves~ Okay, first the dares~" Alexis said.

And so Maurice turned Alexis, Marlene, Rookie and Katie around and made them wear a blindfold. Maurice signaled Mort to let Ryuu in and made him dress as a killer. Julien knocked out Skipper, Private and Kowalski and sprayed them with ketchup that actually tastes like blood. Rico gave Ryuu a pretend knife and made stabbing sounds, which made the 4 girls turn around and remove their blindfold.

"W-wha..." Rookie stuttered.

"Not again!" Katie said.

"S-Skipper!" Marlene screamed.

"K-Kowalski..." Alexis whispered as she looked at the 'killer' as her eyes lit up, clear white.

Alexis raised her arm and a spark lit up. The spark surrounded The 'killer's body and lifted him up.

"You did this, didn't you?" Alexis asked with a hollow voice.

"What if I did?" Ryuu/The killer asked sarcastically.

"I'll do this..." Alexis said as she threw him to the hard wall, but avoided.

The 'dead' penguins twitched, which was sensed by the powers of the gems. Alexis dropped Ryuu, who landed safely on the ground, and lifted Kowalski for some reason.

"You're not dead, are you?"

"Nope." Kowalski said as he gave her a smug look.

"Good. 'Cause I don't want raising any of my kids alone." Alexis said as she dropped him.

Marlene ran to Skipper. She looked at him and gave him a light kiss on the beak, which made him woke up and smile slyly. Rookie and Katie glared at each other. They ran to Private and Rookie got there first but Katie snatched him of her flippers.

"Hah!" Katie shouted.

Carly, Chris, Cecille, Vamprina, Kaith and Alan looked at the two. Kaith and Carly was getting kind of impatient because of 'capture Private' game as they open their beak/mouth and ready to shout...

"UNCLE PRIVATE CAN'T HAVE MY SISTER/COUSIN ROOKIE!" Carly and Kaith shouted.

Everybody looked at them, tilting their hands to the left. The same question was rounding up their thoughts asking: _Why can't Rookie have Private?_ Kaith and Carly took a deep breath and Kaith opened her beak.

"Rookie can't have Uncle Private because he married Aunt Katie..." Kaith started.

"... And they have boy twins on the way and it would be weird that my sister gets married to our uncle." Carly continued.

"Sis (Carly) is right." Chris said.

"It would be weird that our cousin would be marrying our uncle." Alan said.

"Wait. Katie's pregnant with Private's kids?" Alexis asked.

"Yep." The 4 pre-teens answered.

"Don't worry sis. I'll find you a nice boyfriend that can take care of you." Chris said.

"..." Rookie said nothing.

"Okay, how about we move on? Okay next is... Starfire207's dare! And her first dare is for Hans." Alexis said.

"You have to jump in shark-infested waters while wearing a dead meat on your neck." Kaith continued.

"What?!" Hans exclaimed as a necklace of dead meat appeared on his neck.

"Okay, I have the perfect room." Alexis said as they followed her to the hallway.

.:[10 minutes after walking to the room]:.

"Okay, we're here~" Alexis said as she opened a room where one step, you'll fall without a warning.

"W-what room is that?" Marlene and Private asked.

"Shark falls." Alan said.

"How did you know?" Kowalski asked.

"Oh come on, it's mom we're talking about! Every room contains danger! Sometimes..." Alan exclaimed.

"Next time, when you're born, I'm gonna make you into a girl." Alexis threatened as she pushed Hans in.

Hans was swimming for his life. Every shark was attracted to the meat on Hans' neck. After a few minutes, Alexis pushed Skipper in for a reason.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Skipper asked violently.

"It was a dare. You have to save Hans from the sharks then fish fight with him. And I'm guessing I have to keep the sharks locked and give you fish as weapon." Alexis explained as she locked the sharks back to their cages.

A billions of fish dropped in, landing on the two frenemy's head.

"Okay, it's time for the fish fight." Katie said.

And so, Hans and Skipper grabbed a fish. Skipper has a sword fish and Hans has a puffer fish. They 'sword' fight underwater until someone gave up. And that was Skipper.

"Skipper loses! And Hans won!" Alexis announced.

"Daddy!" Carly called out as she and Chris ran to their father.

"Dad, how could you lose to your enemy?! I thought you were tough!" Chris exclaimed.

"Daddy..." Carly whispered as she slapped him hard all over again.

Everyone else snickered at the father-daughter moment. Well, everybody except Marlene. She was fuming with anger. She grabbed a fish and slapped it against Hans face.

"That's for hurting my husband!" Marlene shouted as she went back to Maurice's side.

"Okay next dare won't happen because... I have Blowhole locked in the Studio jail. Room # 1." Alexis announced.

"Why?" Private and Rico asked.

"Because I saw him experimenting on my little Snow Frost!" Alexis shouted as she hugged a plush, which magically appeared on her hands.

"Oh..." They all said.

"Mom, am I allowed to have a boyfriend?" Carly and Kaith asked their moms.

"And why is that?" Marlene and Alexis asked, eyeing on them suspiciously.

"Well... A male penguin asked me out and I said I was thinking about it." Kaith said.

"Well, absolutely no! This male penguin might be bad influence and might crack the code to the HQ!" Kowalski explained.

"And what's your explanation, young lady?" Marlene asked her daughter.

"Angelo, son of Antonio, asked me out and I said maybe." Carly confessed.

"Well... YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO!" Skipper shouted. Obviously protective like Kowalski.

"And Rookie over here, she is allowed because she's a teen." Skipper continued.

"Really, dad? I can?!" Rookie asked with excitement.

"Yes, only if he is worthy to be with you." Skipper explained.

"Yes!"

"Alright, that's all folks! See you all very soon!" Alexis said as she turned off the camera.

* * *

**I know it's all about the family but the dares were few... So review and make sure you read of my 2 new stories~**


	5. Chapter 5 of 20154

**And you know the drill! And the guest for today is AgentBobcat and my sister wrote the first review 'cause I'm off to walk Snow Frost! Enjoy reading and review!**

* * *

It was Katie's birthday, nobody, and since they traveled to the Philippines for fun, it was advance. They got to the Moon Mansion and started to unpack and Katie was in charge while Alexis was walking Snow Frost out.

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!" Katie shouted.

"What the hoover damn!" Skipper said as he fell on the floor with the other penguins.

"Hey it's Christmas and we got some dares to do! Okay Private. You have 8 hours to live and you won't live unless you watch Paranormal activity 1-4. And you got to be alone in the movie room." Katie said as she grabbed Private and threw him in the movie room with the first movie playing.

"Okay, while he's doing that, Skipper and Hans, dance the nutcracker while I film it then post it on youtube." Katie said as she got her camera and started to film.

"I'll be the man." Skipper said.

"Why me?!" Hans exclaimed as clothes appeared on them.

"Now start dancing!" Katie said as they appeared in the musical theater room.

And so they started. It was kind of funny that Hans and Skipper knew ballet. Marlene and the others continued to watch but it was a shame for Chris and Carly. Their father dancing with an enemy. Carly barely even moved. Instead she called Antonio for him to swoon her mother. And so Antonio arrived.

"Mi amore..." Antonio said as he grabbed Marlene by the waist and leaned in.

Skipper finished the dance faster. He dropped Hans and removed the clothes. He tackled Antonio to the ground and wrestled him.

"HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MY WIFE?!" Skipper shouted.

"Dad. You know the former bachelor is married." Carly said.

"I know that!"

"Uncle Skipper, you're crazy and easy to fool." Alan said.

"What?" Skipper asked.

"Let's continue." Katie said as she finished posting.

"Okay, Clemson, you have to be Julien's servant for 2 more episodes." Katie said as she gave Clemson a towel.

"What?!"

"Oh, goodie! Low life, be getting me a smoothie!" Julien ordered.

"NO way!"

"Clemson. You better get it or we are having Clemson stew." Katie said as she grabbed a sword.

Clemson nodded and went to the kitchen. Katie grabbed the others that weren't dared to the bull room. She smiled and opened the room, which was like the desert. Katie grabbed a gate and behind it was a bunch of bulls.

"Now, Blowhole, Maurice, Mort, Julien, Marlene, Rico, Kowalski, Carly, Chris, Kaith and Alan, you got to run away from the bulls while wearing a red cape." Katie said as she gave them red capes.

"What? Running bulls?!" They all asked with terror.

"Yup and good luck." Katie said as she opened the gate and the bulls started to chase them.

Katie laughed and felt her phone rang. She grabbed her phone and answered the call.

"Hello? Hey Alexis... Yep. The dares are going great! Right now? They're being chased by a bunch of bulls. You're coming home early? Oh yeah, you can take care of the next review. Okay, bye sis. Love yah. And thanks for the birthday greeting." Katie said as she turned off her phone and got the bulls back inside.

"Okay, that was fun. Later, we'll heal you. And since it's someone's special day, I want to say to myself, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Katie said as she left to go get Private in the movie room.

"Great! We can escape!" Skipper said.

"Not so fast, little bro." Alexis said with Snow Frost beside her. Snow Frost is a white dog the looks like Bolt (from Disney)

"We got a next review. And you think I'll allow you escape?"

"Yes."

.:Main room:.

"Come on it's quick... And fun. Okay, first truths! And we have a guest today, her name is AgentBobcat or Brianna." Alexis introduced as a female Bobcat entered the room.

"Hello..." Brianna greeted.

"Hey Brianna. Why don't you ask them the truths?" Alexis offered.

"Of course. First, Skipper and Marlene, do you like each other?"

"We're married!" Skipper and Marlene answered.

"Okay, Julien, do you pick your nose?"

She looked at Julien. He was, indeed, picking his nose. And she took the answer as a yes.

"Disgusting..."

"I know right?" Alexis said.

"Next, Mort and Maurice, do you think Julien is great?"

"Nope!" Mort answered as he eats a mango.

"Not really." Maurice answered as Julien fainted.

"That was..." Alexis started.

"Pretty honest." Brianna said.

"Rico, how can you fit everything in your gut?" Brianna asked.

"I aite som toxic." Rico answered as he regurgitates a picture of his mom and dad.

"Next, what happened between you and Doris?" Brianna asked Kowalski.

"S-she..." Kowalski glared at Blowhole.

"She is in a relationship with Blowhole." Kaith answered.

"Thanks for reminding me, Kaith." Kowalski said, obviously angry at his daughter.

"Sorry dad. It was a question and mom knew too." Kaith said as she text her friends.

"Oh. Private do you... Wait where's Private?" Brianna looked around and right on time, Katie arrived with a shivering Private.

"What happened?" Alexis asked.

"That happened." Katie said as she pointed at the door, which was being invaded by ghosts.

"Oh boy... Rico." Alexis said as Rico regurgitates a ghost sword.

Alexis sighed and attacked the ghosts as they continued.

"Okay, while she's doing that, Bri, would you mind continuing?" Katie said.

"Of course. Private, do you think Skipper is a great leader?" Brianna asked.

"Well of course I do!" Private said as he kept shivering and looking around.

"That was random..." Katie commented.

"NEXT! Blowhole, how did you get that metal eye?"

"Well a random ray had hit my eye, which made my eye sight unbalanced." Blowhole said.

"Ouch." They commented.

"Next, the dares!" Katie announced.

"Okay, my first dare, Blowhole has to sing I'm a Barbie girl while wearing a pink tutu and a pink tiara." Brianna said as Katie made Blowhole wear the things needed.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

* * *

Blowhole:

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world_  
_Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie_  
_You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain_  
_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky_

_You can touch, you can play_  
_If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_  
_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_  
_Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again_  
_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play_  
_If you say I'm always yours_  
_You can touch, you can play_  
_If you say I'm always yours_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world0;'_

?.,  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah_  
_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

* * *

Everyone laughed. But still, it was good. Katie videod the whole thing and put it on FaceBook.

"Okay, next! I dare to let Julien make Maurice king." Brianna said.

Julien shook his head but then Katie knocked him and got to the crown. She placed the crown on Maurice.

"Oh great King Maurice, what do you want to do with this low life?" Katie asked sarcastically.

"I want him to be thrown in the dungeon for this episode." Maurice said as Katie grabbed Julien and locked him in the prison.

"Okay next-" Katie saw Alexis with her battle clothes on (Just like Astrid's in HTTYD), which made Kowalski blush.

"Hey. Mort already ate the mango. And I already sent Rico to blow up the-" And a booming sound was heard and Rico appeared with a bag of cash.

"Wait. What mall did you blew up?" Alexis asked.

"Somewere nir!" Rico said.

"You blew up SM Dasma?!" Alexis exclaimed.

"No."

"Phew... Next dare!"

"I dare Kowalski to let Rico blow up his inventions." Brianna said as Alexis grabbed Rico and put him in Kowalski's lab.

"Okay... 3... 2... 1..." And the room exploded with broken parts of inventions.

"Next dare, Marlene has to sing Call Me Maybe!" Brianna announced.

"On it!" Marlene said as she started to play the music.

* * *

Marlene:

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

.

* * *

Marlene danced her way to Skipper. She looked him straight in the eyes and got back to her spot.

* * *

Marlene:

_Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

* * *

Marlene gave Skipper a wink. Skipper flushed under his feathers as the others snickered.

* * *

Marlene:

_You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way_

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

* * *

Marlene blew a kiss on Skipper, which was a disgust to the pre-teens.

* * *

Marlene:

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,_

But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

* * *

Marlene glared at Hans and Blowhole as Clemson arrived with the smoothie.

* * *

Marlene:

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad_

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

_And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

* * *

Marlene bowed as the others clapped with whistles and cheer. Marlene kissed Skipper on the cheek as Carly and Kaith threw up with their brothers rubbing their backs.

"Okay next dare." Alexis said as she removed the pony-tail of her hair.

"I dare Skipper to kiss Marlene." Brianna said.

Skipper and Marlene leaned in and kissed. Alexis covered Katie's eyes as Kowalski covered Private's. After 5 minutes, they were still kissing.

"Okay, that's enough, love birds. And... Let me guess. Private's lunacorn collection is in Kowalski's lab?" Alexis asked towards Rico.

"YUP!" Rico shouted as Private fainted in Katie's arms (just like in Paternal egg-stinct).

"Oh good." Alexis said.

"Wait! I have one more dare!" Katie said.

"And what is that?"

"I dare you to get married to Kowalski in human form!" Kaith and Carly squealed. They're gonna be flower girls.

"Okay. But where can I find a wedding dress that fast?" Alexis asked as Katie threw her a white, sleeveless wedding dress.

"Wear that while we fix you up and Kowalski will be fixed by the boys!" Katie said as she whispered something to Brianna (which is You'll be the priest).

.:[30 minutes of fixing]:.

A humanized Kowalski in tux was waiting on the other side of the aisle. Katie, Kaith, and Carly was waiting next to Kowalski. Skipper was the best man as the other boys were the groomsmen. Marlene was the maid of honor and she was honored. Alexis had her hair fixed up as a ponytail and her flowers were roses, tulips and daisies.

"Do you, Alexis Moon, take Kowalski as your lawful, wedded husband?" Brianna asked.

"I do..." Alexis answered, smiling at Kowalski.

"Do you, Kowalski, take Alexis as your lawful, wedded wife?"

"I do." Kowalski said as he smiled back.

"Then I pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Brianna said as she removed the priest clothes.

And so Kowalski and Alexis kissed to seal their wedding. Alexis threw the bouquet, which landed on Katie's hand. She smiled and ran to Kowalski for a dance.

"That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this episode!" Katie said as she turned off the camera.

* * *

**I think it was sweet at the ending. So did you enjoyed chap. 5? Oh yeah, and happy birthday sis!**


	6. Chapter 6 of 20154

**And you know the drill! New dares are-a coming! So anyways, they left Philippines to go back to New York 'cause my cousin Zara wants to be in it and she wants it to be in New York. So enjoy reading and review for my sake of stories. (Oh yeah, Me and Alexis are different people. She's from New York and I'm from Philippines and I'll add myself there.)**

* * *

So they got back to New York and finally had a day break until... A sound of a horn blew on their ear(holes).

"Rise and shine, people! We got some guests and new TD's to do!" Alexis said as she quickly changed her outfit from pajamas to casual.

"Who's the newbies?" Skipper asked.

"My Author."

"Aiko?" Marlene asked.

"Yup. And she's the one going to handle the dares as I will be part of the TD. Now, anyone can dare me." Alexis said as 4 figures came in.

"Aiko, Zara, Ryuu and Amii." Katie said.

"Hello, sis." Aiko greeted.

"Hey." Katie greeted.

"Where's Zara?"

"Hugging Rico." Katie said as she pointed to the girl with teal hair.

"Zara... Stop hugging my contestant." Aiko said as she threw a plush at Zara.

"Wow, cousin Aiko! You changed! Your hair was black when I saw you! Now it's green! And your clothes! It's so... Awesome! And-" Aiko shut Zara's mouth.

"Zara. My hair is green because Katie replaced my pink dye into a green dye. And my clothes are like Astrid's because I like it. And besides, me and Alexis are the same but she's Blonde, I'm green." Aiko explained.

"Can we get on the dares?" Katie asked.

"Yes. Oh yeah, congratulations on your wedding, Lexi." Aiko said as she began to read the review.

"Thanks. I guess." Alexis said as Alan and Kaith went to her sides.

"Your kids?"

"Yup."

"Good. First dare, Ryuu and Alan, you guys get to chase the villains." Aiko said as she gave them a sword and a gun.

Alan and Ryuu high-5 and started to chase the villains around the room. After an hour, they started to chase them around town.

"Wow. Alan does take it after his mother." Aiko commented.

"Yes. Yes he is." Kowalski added.

"So Kaith took after you?"

"Yes. My daughter can hack anything."

"Okay next dare... Skipper, break dance the most dangerous moves." Aiko said as she grabbed Kaith.

"What are you gonna do to Kaith?" Alexis asked.

"I'm going to need her. She can hack right?"

"Yeah... We figured that out when she hacked the security on Alan's bedroom."

"Even though I'm a penguin, I inherited my daddy's smartness and mom's craziness." Kaith said as she was hit by Alexis on the back of her head.

"Hey!" Kaith said.

"Katie, you're in charge. Now... I need Kaith to hack my sister's room and the basement." Aiko said as she left.

"Wait. Hack my room?"

"Yeah. I need my phone back, pompous brat."

"So, we need to be quick and-" Zara was on top of Katie.

"Zara, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find your DNA."

"Zara... My hair is a DNA sample. And why do you need it?"

"To make a potion. And I'm going to need your saliva too!"

"Can I stop dancing now?!" Skipper shouted from the background.

He was dancing for a while now. He was getting tired as Carly pushed Julien to the dance floor.

"The king would not be beating by a silly penguin!" Julien shouted as he started to dance his booty off.

Skipper stopped dancing as he fainted to the hard ground. Chris and Carly helped their dad up and brought him to a chair.

"Okay... I'm back and I got my phone back! Now I can call Ken~" Aiko said as she began to dial.

"Who's Ken?" Private asked.

"Her boyfriend. Oh yeah. I have some of Skipper's baby photos. And it was adorable!" Katie said as she handed it to Private.

"Oh my... He is quite adorable." Private said as the others began to look at the baby pictures.

"What were those?!" Skipper shouted as he charged at Katie.

"Slow down, little dude. Everyone knows your pictures when you were a tiny baby on Rock-A-bye birdie. Now they get to see what you have been doing when you were young." Alexis said.

"W-what?" Skipper's voice shrunk.

"Uncle Skipper... You didn't told us about your mom!" Kaith said.

"I thought you guys knew about your grandmother."

"Yeah we do. Oh yeah. That reminds us. We need to get back on our own time. Dad would be so furious right now." Kaith said as she, Chris, Carly and Alan waved goodbye and disappeared.

"They just time-traveled here." Aiko said.

"So... What do we do now?" Maurice asked.

"Continue the dares!" Zara said.

"Okay, Private. Eat 100 peanut butter winkies! And everybody! Hide in the closet!" Aiko said as she pushed everyone, including Ryuu, inside the closet.

100 of peanut butter winkies landed on Private's head. Private ate the first 10 PBW. Aiko kept texting for her boyfriend to come.

"Come on, Private!" Aiko shouted.

Private ate the next 20 PBW. is face was getting a little pale as Aiko rubbed his back.

"I think... I'm going to..."

"Just keep eating! DON'T YOU WANT TO WI A COLLECTION OF LUNACORN FIGURES?!" Aiko shouted as a teenage boy came in.

"Ken?"

* * *

**And that was part one. So, can Private survive 80 more PBW? Find out next time on Studio 20154!**


	7. Chapter 7 of 20154

**And here's Part two! I was going to make it earlier but I was busy with a website me and my sister are working on. So enjoy reading and review!**

* * *

"Ken?" Aiko said as she stood up and dropped a PBW.

"Hey, pumpkin patch." Kenneth greeted as he gave her a hug.

"So. TD?" Kenneth asked.

"Yup. GO PRIVATE!"

Private was on his 70th PBW. Only 10 more, the dare's finished. Private looked greener by the minute. Kenneth and Aiko ran to his side and rubbed his back as he kept eating.

"Come on! Private, you can do it!" Aiko said as she felt something moved.

She got into fighting stance and pulled out a mini knife from her boots and slowly circled the area. She hid the knife and continued. Private finally finished eating PBW's and finally threw up on a bucket, which Kenneth got from the Janitor's closet.

"Yes!" Aiko said as she hugged Kenneth.

"Okay. You continue while I open the closet and let everybody out." Kenneth said as he gave a peck on her cheek and went to the closet.

"Okay... Now I can dare Ryuu whatever I want... But first, he's gotta sing Scream by Zac Efron!" Aiko said she began to play the guitar. Ryuu got up and picked up a mic.

* * *

Ryuu:

_The day the door is closed_  
_The echoes fill your soul_  
_They won't say which way to go_  
_Just trust your heart_  
_To find what you're here for_  
_Open another door_  
_But I'm not sure anymore_  
_It's just so hard_

_Voices in my head_  
_Tell me they know best_  
_Got me on the edge_  
_They're pushin', pushin', they're pushin'_  
_I know they've got a plan_  
_But the ball's in my hands_  
_This time is man-to-man_  
_I'm drivin', fightin', inside of_

* * *

Alexis and the others screamed with joy and hard rock.

* * *

Aiko:

_(A world that's upside down)_

Ryuu:

_It's spinning faster_  
_What do I do now_  
_Without you?_

Both:

_I don't know where to go  
What's the right team  
I want my own thing  
So bad I'm gonna scream  
I can't choose, so confused  
What's it all mean  
I want my own dream  
So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I'm kicking down the walls_  
_I gotta make them fall_  
_Just break through them all_  
_I'm punchin', crushin', I'm gonna_  
_Fight to find myself_  
_Me, and no one else_  
_Which way, I can't tell_  
_I'm searchin', searchin', can't find a_

_(Way that I should turn)_  
_I should, to right or left, it..._  
_It's like nothing works_  
_Without you?_

_I don't know where to go_  
_What's the right team_  
_I want my own thing_  
_So bad I'm gonna scream_  
_I can't choose, so confused_  
_What's it all mean_  
_I want my own dream_  
_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_Yeah, the clock's running down,_  
_Hear the crowd getting loud_  
_I'm consumed by the sound_  
_Is it her?_  
_Is it love?_  
_Can the music ever be enough?_  
_Gotta work it out!_  
_Gotta work it out!_  
_You can do it!_  
_You can do it!_

_I don't know where to go_  
_What's the right team_  
_I want my own thing_  
_So bad I'm gonna scream_  
_I can't choose, so confused_  
_What's it all mean_  
_I want my own dream_  
_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I don't know where to go_  
_What's the right team_  
_I want my own thing_  
_I want my own thing_  
_I can't choose, so confused_  
_What's it all mean_  
_I want my own dream_  
_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_Ohh..._

_Ahhhhhhhh!_

* * *

Everyone applaud as Aiko took out her mini knife again. She ran to Alexis. She pushed Alexis out of the way as she threw her knife on the spy.

"George?!" Aiko exclaimed as she got up from her position.

"Hello..." George the lemur greeted.

"George?" Maurice asked?"

"H-hello uncle Maurice."

"Oh yeah... I forgot. Now Ryuu, I dare you to chase Julien with a chainsaw." Aiko said.

Ryuu grabbed a chainsaw and started to chase Julien around town. Aiko and Kenneth chuckled as Skipper was starting to boil up.

"What's wrong Skippy?" Alexis asked.

"It's just... Him flirting with my parallel sister."

"Dude, you are so overprotective. Ally and Ken are the perfect pair. They were the second most popular couple in school. The first was her best friend, Josiah and his girlfriend, who was Ken''s best friend, Hannah." Alexis explained as she zapped the animals (except Julien) into humans.

"What did you do that for?!" Hans exclaimed.

"It was a dare from me." Kenneth said.

"Why?!"

"Because you flirted with my girlfriend!"

"When actually?" Katie asked.

"On the first TD." Aiko said.

"I thought you had amnesia about that."

"That was Alexis. I'm Aiko, also known as the queen of torture or Ally."

"Queen of torture?" Kowalski asked.

"Yup. At school, I usually beat up the boys but now, they free."

"Okay..."

"Next dare is from Rookie70Penguin. Amii or Rookie is here and she is one of the contestants here and she's Marlene's cousin so here's R7P's dare: Skipper and Marlene, have another baby." Aiko said as she smiled and the couple blushed.

"You guys should scoot to the other room." Kenneth whispered to Marlene.

Skipper and Marlene went to the other room, making the other's ears go through the door. Aiko and Alexis face-palmed as Kenneth hugged Aiko.

"Okay, next review! It's from a guess and we'll skip the truth first since Skipper and Marlene has a hot session on the other room. Okay dares... Julien and Blowhole, dress up as Barbie girls and sing I'm a Barbie girl. Me, I'm going to where a Lucy Stone outfit as I listen to AL's music and taping the mammals." Aiko said as she laughed.

"Not funny." Blowhole commented.

"But dad is a great dancer." George commented as he received multiple tilts of heads from the others.

"Your dad is the king?" Rico asked.

"Yes." George answered as he got knocked out by Rico.

"Why did you do that?"

* * *

**To be continued... 'Cause I'm off to my cousin's house for New Year, baby! Happy new year to everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8 of 20154

**Okay so this is the last part from the last chapter but I'm still going to continue this. So enjoy reading and review.**

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Aiko asked while wearing Big Time Rush's goth girl of the 3rd season, Lucy Stone.

"Dunno." Rico said.

"Great... You better wake him up before I knock you out too." Aiko threatened.

"Can somebody get me the couple?" Aiko asked.

"Which couple? Kolexis or Skilene?" Katie asked.

"Skilene." Aiko said.

Katie pushed a button, which made Skipper and Marlene appear with clothes. Aiko smirked as she grabbed a reverse gun and zapped the human-animals.

"Okay Skipper. You have to dance like you did in Needle Point and Out of the groove." Aiko said as she zapped him with lightning.

Skipper began to dance, which made the others laugh loudly. Skipper blushed under his feathers as Marlene smiled.

"Okay, while he's dancing. Ken and Ryuu, fight Hans. And I want him burned outside." Aiko said as she kicked Hans outside.

"Alright, sugar." Kenneth said as he and Ryuu walked outside.

"Okay, while they are fighting and Skipper is dancing, can somebody get my coffin of torture?" Aiko asked as Alexis and Kowalski brought the coffin.

"Okay, your royal highness, why won't you rest your booty on this lovely coffin?" Aiko asked, smirking.

"Why, thank you, Aito. Why couldn't you be liking like Aito?!" Julien said as he placed his but on the coffin, which was full of spikes. Aiko closed the coffin as she laughed maniacally.

"Is he going to live?" Maurice asked.

"Yep. But he's going to return on the next episode so you're the king for today." Aiko said as she hand him the crown.

"Sweet!" Maurice said.

"Yey for old king!" Mort said as Alexis gave him a mango.

"Okay, next dare! We have to wait for the boys to come back. So truths~ Marlene, what are you going to name your kid?" Aiko asked

"If it's a girl, I would name her Marinna or Arianne. but if boy, I would name him Corp or Marshall." Marlene said.

"I would pick Marinna for girl and Marshall for boy." Kowalski commented.

"Next truth. Alexis, are you pregnant?" Aiko asked, eyeing her.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Alexis ran to the bathroom and threw up on the toilet.

"I guess that answers that." Aiko said.

"She's pregnant and Alan's inside her." Blowhole said.

Everyone looked at him, quizzically. Blowhole sighed and face-flippered.

"I know because I can tell it! I may be an evil scientist, but I can be a doctor too!" Blowhole shouted.

"Oh..." Everyone said.

"Moving on. Oh yeah, I can't get married but engage is good." Aiko said as she showed the ring on the camera.

* * *

.:[After an hour of waiting]:.

Skipper stopped dancing, the fight was done, Julien was still in the coffin and Aiko was drinking tea.

"Okay next dare, babykins and Ryuu have to sing Galaxies by Owl city. And since Ken is a back-up singer for me. GO BOYS!" Aiko said as the two boys grabbed a mic.

* * *

Kenneth:

_Through the galaxies  
Through the galaxies  
Through the galaxies  
Through the galaxies_

Through the galaxies  
Through the galaxies  
Through the galaxies

Ryuu:

_Call back the cap-com, tick off the time bomb  
Let felicity fly  
Armor the airlock, blanket the bedrock  
And kiss the planet goodbye_

Kenneth:

_Dear God, I was terribly lost  
When the galaxies crossed and the sun went dark  
But dear God, You're the only North Star  
I would follow this far_

Ryuu:

_Through the galaxies  
Through the galaxies  
Through the galaxies  
Through the galaxies_

Through the galaxies  
Through the galaxies  
Through the galaxies

Both:

_Fight back the flight deck, bring on the breakneck_  
_Cue the solar eclipse_  
_Summit the sunset, dovetail the dragnet_  
_And blow your backbone to bits_

_Dear God, I was terribly lost_  
_When the galaxies crossed and the sun went dark_  
_But dear God, You're the only North Star_  
_I would follow this far_

_Oh telescope, keep an eye on my only hope_  
_Lest I blink and be swept off the narrow road_  
_Hercules, you've got nothing to say to me_  
_'Cause you're not the blinding light that I need_

_For He is the saving grace of the galaxies_  
_He is the saving grace of the galaxies_

_Dear God, I was terribly lost_  
_When the galaxies crossed and the sun went dark_  
_But dear God, You're the only North Star_  
_I would follow this far_

_I would follow this far_  
_Through the galaxies_  
_Through the galaxies_

* * *

Everyone clapped their hands as the two fighters bowed down with a smile. Aiko hugged Kenneth as 6 americans appeared.

"Oh yeah, before we end this episode, I would like the Victorious cast to end this with a song! And meet Victoria, Leon, Matt, Ariana, Liz and Avan!" Aiko said as the others roared with excitement.

"So what song should we sing?" Victoria asked Aiko and the cast.

"How about Make it shine?" Aiko suggested.

"Perfect." Liz and Ariana said.

"Great!" Leon, Matt and Beck said.

* * *

Girls of Victorious:

_Here I am_  
_Once again_  
_Feeling lost_  
_But now and then_  
_I breath it in_  
_To let it go_

Boys of Victorious:

_And you don't know where you are now_  
_Or what it would come to_  
_If only somebody could hear_

GaBoV:

_When you figure out how_  
_You're lost in the moment_  
_You disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_You're never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_  
_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_  
_Cause you know that if you live_  
_In your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll be_  
_Everybody's fascination_  
_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

_Reaching high_  
_Feeling low_  
_I'm holding on but letting go_  
_I like to shine_  
_I'll shine for you_

_And it's time to show the world how_  
_It's a little bit closer_

_As long as I'm ready to go_  
_All we have is right now_  
_As long as you feel it inside you know_

_Everyone can tell you how_  
_It's all been said and done_  
_That harder times will change your mind_  
_And make you wanna run_  
_But you want it_  
_And you need it_  
_Like you need to breath the air_  
_If they doubt you_  
_Just believe it_  
_That's enough to get you there_

* * *

The crowd got wild as Aiko smiled and run up to the cast.

"And that was Victorious Cast! Thanks for being here guys." Aiko said as she hugged the 6 cast members.

"Anything for a fan." Liz said.

"Yeah." The others said.

"And that was all folks. See you next time on the studio." Katie said as she turned off the camera.

* * *

**Okay I know this supposed to be a PoM chapter but I love Victorious and it came up to my mind that they have to make a guest appearance. I love them! I'm so sorry if I made them join her... I just really, really love them! So review but no flames!**


	9. Chapter 9 of 20154

**So, I'm back with this ToD. Guests: Audrey and Ryuu. Oh yeah, don't forget to read my new crossover story, Masters of the zoo. A KFP and PoM crossover and my new upcoming one-shot story dedicated for my classmate (since she is a fanguin too.) So enjoy reading and review~**

* * *

Aiko was humming while she, Katie, Marlene and Alexis prepare an afternoon snack. In the main room of the studio, the boys were trying to sneak out when Ryuu came into the room with a knife and eyeing the puffin.

"Okay, dares." Aiko announced as she placed the snacks on the table.

"But first, we have a new co-host. And she's Audrey! She'll be reading her own dares." Aiko said as Audrey came in.

"Hey guys." Audrey greeted.

"Hello, Audrey. How about your dares?"

"Oh yeah, first, my truth to Hans."

"Oh great. Why do I feel it's really... Gay?" Hans muttered to himself.

"Okay, Hans, do you like Clemson?" Audrey asked with a lot of smiles on everyone's face.

Hans blushed as he whispered his answer to Audrey (Which was a yes! XDD). Audrey smiled as Hans ran back to his position.

"Well I guess that was a-" Hans taped Aiko's mouth, which made Aiko signal Ryuu to kill him then eat him.

"Okay, dares. First dare, I dare Skipper to jump off a cliff while wearing a tutu and a tiara." Audrey announced as Aiko snapped her fingers, which made clothes appear on Skipper.

"I got something close to a cliff." Aiko wrote on the paper as she snapped her fingers again, which made the studio look like a mountain.

"Okay, where's the cliff?" Kenneth asked.

"Found it." Blowhole said.

He was on the cliff. Well, on gravity actually. He looked down and began to fall.

"Oh great. A cartoon logic. If you look down, gravity will work." Aiko wrote.

"Why won't you just take it off?" Kenneth asked.

"No." Aiko wrote with a mean face.

"Alright. Now, who will have the honors to push Skipper to the cliff?" Audrey asked as Julien pushed Skipper.

"I guess that answers your question."

* * *

**Sorry if it's so short! I got a text from my teacher that I have to practice a song o my guitar! XDD So review please while I go tune my guitar**


End file.
